The Life Of Crime Sorcière
by Keite-kun
Summary: One day a strange figure approaches wanting to join? Can they really trust this figure?
1. Crime Sorcière

**Hello**** everyone this is my first fanfic! Well sit tight and relax. I hope you enjoy it!**

Meredy was humming while walking along with her fellow guild mates; Jellal and Ultear. *Rustle rustle* "Eeek!" Meredy screamed. "U-Ul did you hear that?" Meredy asked.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Ultear stated.

"Maybe I'm just hearing things" Meredy mumbled to herself. Then at the same time Ultear, Meredy and Jellal felt a strange magical presence surrounding the area.

"Show yourself!" Jellal shouted. Then here appeared a figure giving off a strange aura.

"Hello Crime Sorcière" said the figure.

"What do you want with us?" Ultear asked.

"Well the only thing I want is to join your guild." Everyone was surprised when they heard this.

"Come again?" Jellal asked still cautious.

"The name's Aiden. I'm a dragon slayer."

"Sugoi!" Meredy exclaimed with her eyes sparkling. Aiden blushed at the pink haired girl.

_She's pretty _Aiden thought to himself.

"Well is it a yes or a no?" Aiden asked.

"I think we should let him in, there's only so much us 3 can do." Meredy said.

"Hmmmm... That is true... I think we should let him in." Ultear said.

"Then it's decided! Welcome to Crime Sorcière Aiden!"Jellal said. "

YOSHAAAAAAAA!" Aiden shouted.

"So what kind of dragon slayer are you?" Meredy asked curious.

"Hehe you'll be amazed! I am the one and only *drum rolls* Aura dragon slayer!" Aiden said proudly.

"What the heck is that?" Ultear asked.

"Never heard of it" Jellal said.

"..." Aiden just stood there depressed.

"Don't feel depressed! Cheer up!" Meredy said cheering up the dragon slayer. Aiden smiled while blushing.

"So what do you eat and did you have a dragon as a parent?" Ultear asked.

"Yea, her name was Aurora and I eat other peoples bad aura. But if I eat too much, I too will become corrupt and turn evil."

"Anyways why did you want to join us in the first place?" Jellal asked.

The atmosphere changed. "5 years ago while I was searching for Aurora I stayed at this small village for awhile and met all the villagers. They were all so nice to me and I had so much fun together. One day while I was out in the forest gathering wood when I heard yelling coming from the village. Rune Knights were invading and I didn't know why at the time but they were killing the villagers as well. I rushed over to see how the villagers were doing but saw all of them slaughtered. Then hatred and anger filled inside of me and I went out of control. I wiped out all of them but left one to live to ask them why. Why the hell would they do this to helpless villagers! As I was asking those questions I almost killed him but luckily I controlled myself not to. He said that the village weren't paying their taxes on time and if they weren't able to this time, they had orders to wipe them out. In the end I killed him and all the Rune Knights. The council is probably wanted to keep the event confidential to newcomers in the council. After, I looked for the bastard who ordered it and killed him as well. The next day it was all over the news."

"Oh yea I remember reading about that, 'Famous Tax Collector Murdered'" Ultear said.

"That was 2 years after Fairy Tail disappeared right?" Meredy asked.

"Yea I remember reading about their disappearance in the newspaper. Anyways a few months ago while I was in a restaurant I heard some people talk about Crime Sorcière. They say you took down Dark Guilds. Then it hit me, maybe I could join and take down Dark Guilds to make up for what I did. I ventured all across Fiore to find you guys and man did it take long. And I see these faces and I know why you guys made this guild now. 1 former council member who is now a wanted criminal and two former members of Grimoire Heart. Man what did I get myself into this time.."

"Heh well I can feel your resolve. I'm happy that you joined." Jellal said.

"Why don't we go set up for the night?" Ultear asked.

"Good idea, Meredy and Aiden would you mind setting up the tents? Ultear and I will go buy food for dinner."

"Sure thing." Aiden said.

"Awww what a pain... I hate setting up the tents..." Meredy whined.

"Well we just have to do it anyways. Wait there's only 3 tents." Aiden stated.

"Oh yea we need one more... Hmmmm... maybe you can sleep in my tent with me!" Meredy said giggling.

"W-w-WHAAAAAAAT?!" Aiden shouted while his face turned red.

"I'm just joking! Lighten up!" Meredy said laughing crazily.

Aiden sighed. "Well I'm fine sleeping outside." He said.

"Well if you say so. Hey Aiden come over here for a sec." Meredy asked.

"Sure but what do you want to show m- AHHH!" Aiden tripped on the rope but as he fell he touched Meredy's breasts by accident.

"KYAAAAAA!" Meredy shouted.

"I-i-it was an accident I swear!" Aiden said all flustered and his face was red as a tomato.

Meredy looked at Aiden displeased and was blushing a bit too, "YOU PERVERT!" she said.

_What am I getting all flustered for? Is this what they call love?_ Aiden

"What's going on here?" The time mage asked. She saw her foster daughter all red and covering up her breast area with her arms. "Hey Aiden."

"Y-yes?" Aiden said scared of the time mage. As he turned to look at Ultear her eyes were glowing red and looked really pissed off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MEREDY?!" Ultear shouted.

"I'm sorry it w-was an a-accident!" Aiden said begging not to get beaten up by her ball thing.

"Now now. Don't go beating up the celebrant of this party." Jellal said.

Aiden was confused.

Ultear saw his confused look, "Isn't it obvious? This is a welcoming party for you for joining our guild!"

"For me?" Aiden said tearing up.

"Hey why are you crying?" Ultear asked.

"Because *sniffle* no one has ever thrown me a party before..."

"Whaaaaaat?!" The three said in unison.

***After the party***

The two adults were cleaning while the two teens were chatting.

"Hey aren't we close to Magnolia?" Meredy asked.

"Yea but we aren't going to cause trouble for them." Jellal said.

"You're such a terrible liar." Ultear said, "we all know you want to go see Erza."

"..." Jellal stood there blushing not saying anything.

"I want to go see Juvia!" Meredy said cheerfully.

"I might as well see Gray to see how he's doing." Ultear said.

"Um are we visiting Fairy tail?" Aiden asked.

"Yea let's go tomorrow morning." Ultear said.

"Hey I haven't agreed to it yet!" Jellal shouted.

"Well you can stay here then and wait for us." Ultear said.

"Fine but only for a bit! We caused enough trouble for them already." Jellal said.

"Yay!" Meredy shouted.

***Morning***

"Good morning Aiden, how was it sleeping outside?" Meredy asked yawning.

Aiden was still sleeping.

_He looks so innocent and cute _Meredy thought.

"Ok everyone let's get going then." Jellal said.

"Aye sir!" They shouted.

***Fairy Tail***

"Sorry for the intrusion." The hooded man said.

_Who's that? _the members of Fairy Tail asked.

The 4 hooded figures removed their hoods.

"Jellal!" Erza said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Well we were in the area so we thought that we should visit Fairy Tail." Jellal said.

"Jellal fight me!" Natsu shouted.

"Not now Natsu." He said.

"Erza I know you're happy Jellal came aren't you?" Lucy said teasing her.

"N-not at all!" Erza said.

"Oh my someone is turning red." Mira said teasing Erza as well.

"Carla do you want some fish?" Happy asked.

Carla ignored Happy, "Wendy let's go on a job."

"Sure! Lucy-san do you want to come with us?" Wendy asked.

"Might as well, there's nothing else to do. Hey Natsu wanna come?" Lucy asked.

"Sure!" Natsu said.

"Juvia long time no see!" Meredy said hugging Juvia.

"Juvia missed you too Meredy!" Juvia said happily.

"How are you doing Gray?" Ultear asked.

"I'm doing fine." He said.

"Gray your clothes..." Ultear said giving him this look.

"Ahh!" Gray screamed embarrassed.

_So this is the famous Fairy Tail_ Aiden thought.

"Aideeeeeen! Come here and we'll introduce you!" Meredy shouted.

"Coming!" He shouted back.

"Everyone this our newest member of Crime Sorcière! Aiden uh... Aiden what was your last name?" Meredy asked.

"Nova." He said.

"Aiden Nova everyone!" Meredy said.

"Nice to meet you Aiden!" Natsu said welcoming Aiden.

"Aiden-san what type of magic do you use?" Wendy asked.

"It's a secret." He told Wendy.

"Eh?" Wendy said disappointed.

"You're _the_ Natsu?" Aiden asked.

"You bet I am." Natsu said.

"I've always wanted to fight you!" Aiden said challenging the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Hehe I accept your challenge!" Natsu said.

"Hey Natsu what about the job?..." Lucy asked.

"We'll go after the fight!" Natsu said.

"Why fight salamander when you can fight someone stronger like me?" Gajeel said eating iron.

"What did you say?!" Natsu shouted at him.

The two were about to brawl when, "Settle down you two."

"Gramps!" Natsu said, "welcome back Gramps, Laxus!"

"Well isn't this a surprise. Never expected you guys to be here. Hmm? Who's this? A new member?" Makarov asked.

"The name's Aiden sir!" Aiden said.

"Sorry for intruding without informing you beforehand." Jellal said.

"Don't worry you did help us in the Grand Magic Games anyways."

"Natsu-san our fight?" Aiden asked.

"Oh yea!" Let's head to the back of the guild." Natsu said.

There was an arena behind the guild filled with spectators.

"Good luck to both of you!" Cheered Meredy.

"Natsu-san! Aiden-san! Good luck!" Wendy shouted.

All you could hear were cheers from all the Fairy Tail members and some citizens from Magnolia watching the fight.

"BATTTTTTLE STAAAART!" Makarov announced.

"Fire dragon's roar!"

"Aura shield!"

The move bounces off Aiden's aura shield like it was a rubber ball.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!"

"Aura dragon's fist!"

The two dragon slayer's hit each other and sent each other flying.

"What he's a dragon slayer too?! No wonder he didn't want to tell me..." Wendy said.

"Heh so you're a dragon slayer too?" Natsu asked as he stood up.

"Yup." Aiden said to the fire dragon slayer as he got up as well.

"I'm getting fired up!" Natsu said as his body got covered in flames.

"Fire dragon's!"

"Aura dragon's!"

"ROOOOOOOAR!"

As the two moves collide with each other it cause another huge explosion shaking the town of Magnolia.

_Looks like Fairy Tail is lively as ever _the citizens of Magnolia thought.

"You're pretty good!" Natsu said.

"As expected from Natsu-san!" Aiden said.

"Fire dragon's brilliant flame!"

"Aura dragon's beam!"

The beam pierces through Natsu's brilliant flame and lands a direct hit sending Natsu into a boulder.

"Hey this is the first time we saw Aiden fight isn't it?" Meredy asked looking at her two guild mates.

"Yea, he's strong." Ultear said.

"I think it's reassuring to have him with us." Jellal said.

Natsu bursts out of the dust and lands a direct hit with Fire dragon's sword horn sending Aiden rolling on the ground.

"O-ouch." Aiden said rubbing his stomach.

"I'm not done yet! Natsu said charging at Aiden,"fire dragon's wing attack!" Sending Aiden flying.

"Time to finish this! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

"I'm not done either!" Aiden yelled.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Massive Aura Sphere!" **(AN: c'mon it was pretty obvious it was gonna lead to this move, for those who don't know, this is a reference from Pokémon. Except for the massive part.)**

When these two moves collided a massive explosion shook the whole town of Magnolia and it could be felt even a bit outside of Magnolia. When the dust cleared up the explosion caused a huge crater and destroyed half of the guild. When Master Makarov saw the guild the only thing he could do was have his mouth open in shock and sadness.

"O-our guild..." Makarov said crying.

"Now now Master we can always repair it." Mira said comforting the Master.

As the dust cleared up the two used up their magic in the last attack and just kept punching each other nonstop. Finally they both fall down to ground laughing and smiling.

"Let's fight again someday!" Natsu said smiling.

"Y-yea... I had fun today Natsu-san..." Aiden said then he passed out.

***Morning***

Aiden woke up remembering the match he had with Natsu.

"Where am I?" Aiden asked.

"Oh you're awake. We're in Fairy Tail's infirmary." Jellal said.

"Oh..." Aiden said still groggy.

"Seems like we have to stay here for a bit until we help patch up the other side of the guild. I offered our help since it was partly our fault too."

Aiden looked to his side seeing Natsu covered in bandages snoring and drooling.

"Aiden you're awake!" Happy said,"want some fish?"

"No thanks, maybe later.." Aiden said.

"Ok if you want it I'll just leave it here."

"Happy come help us with this!" Lucy yelled.

"Aye sir!" Happy said flying over to Lucy.

"Well Aiden just rest for a bit I gotta go help repair the damages. If you need anything ask Mira."

"Yea thanks Jellal."

"I'm getting fired up!" Natsu shouted while sleeping startling Aiden.

_He evens fights in his sleep eh?_ Aiden said smiling.

_Wait I just noticed something _Aiden said rushing over to where everyone was working.

"EVERYONE STOP FOR A SECOND!" Aiden yelled,"there really is no point in working! Ultear can just reverse it's time!"

"WE TOTALLY FORGOT!" Everyone said.

Aiden was laughing seeing how forgetful they can be.

"Ok here I go!" Ultear said.

They broken pieces were going back into their old places and just like that, the whole guild was back to normal. Even the crater in the arena was no more.

"Well at least that's done." Makarov said relieved.

"Have you seen Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Jellal's gone too." Meredy said. Then Meredy and Ultear smirked.

"Hey you two why are we spying in them? Can't we just leave them be?" Aiden asked sighing.

"Oh loosen up this is just a prank." Ultear said.

"Sensory Link!" A pink light covered part of Meredy's left arm and the same appeared on Jellal. Then Ultear started stuffing Meredy's face with sour candy making her face pucker up causing Jellal's face to pucker up ulso.

"Jellal? Are you ok?" Erza asked. Jellal couldn't speak at the moment since his face was puckered up. Jellal ran away in embarrassment.

"Ahahahahahah!" Ultear and Meredy were laughing.

_These two are evil..._ Aiden thought sighing.

Erza heard them laughing and turned around,"so it was you two who did this?"

"U-um Erza it was a prank just chill out! Hehe... Hehe..." Ultear told the demon standing in front of them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The three screamed in unison.

"Where have you been Erza?" Jellal asked.

"Just cleaning up some matters." Erza said. Jellal saw her dragging his guild mates and understood right away.

"*Sigh* well we must be on our way." Jellal said dragging his unconscious guild mates,"sorry for the trouble."

"No need to worry we will welcome you anytime! Remember, Fairy Tail is your family and if you need any help we'll always be here!" Makarov said. When Jellal turned around he saw all the smiles of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Thank you for everything." Jellal said leaving the guild.

**Well this was my first fanfic! So be ready for the next chapter and please review so I can improve! thank you! Ja ne minna san~~~~~**


	2. Exodus

**Hello everyone again! Well this is chapter 2 and please make sure to review so I know what to change and so on so forth. Without further ado; here's chapter 2!**

"Ouch... Jellal your girlfriend packs a punch doesn't she?" Ulear said rubbing her head where Erza hit her.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jellal shouted blushing. Crime Sorcière were heading towards their next target: Exodus.

"Hey hey are we there yet?" Meredy asked bored.

"We're still a few miles away, might as well set up for lunch." Jellal said.

"Well I bought some food in Magnolia." Aiden said.

"Well you're pretty prepared aren't you Aiden?" Ultear said.

"Well I figured that something like this would happen and I think we could save more time reaching our destination." Aiden said,"well dig in!"

"This is good!" Meredy said stuffing her face with chicken.

"Meredy eat slowly." Ultear told her.

"Yes Ul..."

"I bought some rice balls as well." Aiden said.

"Let's not eat everything at once yet, let's save some for after the job." Jellal said.

"Ok."

"Gouchisousama!" All four of them said.

"Now then, let's keep going." Jellal said. After an hour of walking, a building came into sight.

"Is that it?" Ultear asked Jellal.

"Yea. That's our target."

"So how should we confront them?" Aiden asked.

"We barge straight in." Jellal said.

"My type of plan!" Aiden said getting excited.

"Calm down muscle head." Meredy said punching his head.

"O-ow! What did you do that for?!" Aiden yelled.

"These guys are not to be taken lightly Aiden, this is your first job so you have to be careful." Meredy said.

"Yes yes..." Aiden said pouting.

They approached the building and blasted the door away making quite the first impression.

"Who do you think you are?!" An Exodus mage said.

"We are Crime Sorcière!" Jellal removing his hood. The other three mages removed their hoods as well.

"Hey hey, I've heard of you guys! You bastards destroyed other dark guilds! Well we're not like any of those guys! Get 'em boys!"

"YAAAAAAAH!" The Exodus mages yelled attacking them.

"Well I'm done setting up." Jellal said,"Grand Chariot!" A bunch of light fell down onto guild.

"Aura Shield!" Aiden said casting it protecting themselves from Jellal's Grand Chariot. After the attack was done, more than half of the guild was down.

"T-they're strong..."

"Well Jellal did most of the work." Ultear said.

"Time to clean up!" Aiden said as he jumped into the air, he created a huge blue ball,"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Massive Aura Sphere!" Then there was an explosion wiping all the guild members out.

"Who dares hurt my grunts?!" A huge muscular man appeared out of the shadows,"I was having a nap and I heard some loud shit out there so I came to see what the hell is going on and I see my members knocked out! Who the hell do you think you're messing with?! I am the Master of this guild!"

"Well this guy is going to be a bit harder than the rest... But we always make it through somehow. We won't stop until we beat Zeref!" Jellal said showing conviction.

"Well said Jellal!" Meredy said.

"You fools will pay! Exodus Secret Technique:Sword Of Exodus!" A huge golden sword appeared. As the Master swung it, a huge blast of energy hit Crime Sorcière sending them back,"The false paradise, the sealed paradise. What severs it, is Exodus!"**(AN:Blast Of Tempest Reference)**

"What the hell are you spouting old man?" Aiden asked as he stood up.

"You trash are living in a false paradise. Dark guilds are living in a sealed paradise. But we Exodus, will destroy all of your beliefs! We will create the real paradise!"

"Aren't you a dark guild yourself?" Ultear asked.

"Don't you pair us up with those fools for we are better than them!"

"Well either way you're disrupting the peace of our world so we have to stop you!" Aiden said charging at him with his fist ready.

"Don't get ahead of yourself boy, you will never be able to break this sword."

"We'll see about that!" Aiden screamed. He punched the sword and nothing happened."H-huh?"

"I told you, you will never break this sword."

"Hmmmm... Let's all attack at once!" Jellal declared.

"Ok here I come! Flash forward!" Ultear shouted. At the same time a bunch of orbs were flying all over the place attacking the master.

"That won't work on me!" He said swinging his sword destroying all the orbs.

"Maguilty Sodom!" Meredy shouted firing swords at him.

"Like I said, won't work on me!" He blocked all her attacks with his sword.

"Meteor!" Jellal said moving behind the master about to punch him but the master grabs his hand before he was able to.

"Weak." He said.

Then Aiden came from above,"Aura Dragon's Roar!" The master blocked the attack with his sword but Aiden emerged from the smoke and landed a clean hit on the master's face.

"That hurt a bit." He said wiping the dust off,"but not good enough!"

"Aura beam!" Aiden shouted attacking with a ray of blue light. Then Aiden charged,"Aura Dragon's fist!"

"I said it won't work!" The master said blocking Aiden's punch with his sword. Aiden kept firing consecutive punches weakening the sword. Finally there was a crack in the word. "Impossible!"

"ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!" Aiden yelled throwing his hardest punch with the weight of all his friends behind it. The sword of Exodus broke in half, turning into dust. The 4 members all attacked the guild master in unity defeating him.

"I never knew this day would come..."

"This is the outcome for those who lose sight of the light. We were like you but have woken up." Jellal said.

"Jellal rune knights are coming." Ultear told him.

"What's your name?" Jellal asked.

"Izaya."

See ya Izaya." Jellal said leaving him to be arrested by rune knights. Crime Sorcière went to set up for the night and also dinner.

"I'm stuffed!" Aiden yelled.

"You're always stuffed." Meredy muttered.

"Well I am again then! HAHAHA!"

_There was a sweat drop on the head of the other three members while they were sipping tea listening to Aiden laugh like a maniac._

"Tell me how we accepted Aiden again..." Jellal whispered.

"I was wondering the same thing..." Ultear said.

"Me too..." Meredy said.

"Well it's time to sleep, Aiden it's a bit cold out wanna sleep in my tent for the time being?" Jellal asked.

"Really? Thanks Jellal!" Replied Aiden.

"Well we have to help each other."

"Goodnight." They all said to each other.

_Later that night..._

_Aiden oni-san... Why... Why didn't you help us..._

Aiden gasped has he woke up. _What the hell was that? A bad dream I guess... But... But that voice was definitely hers._ Aiden walked out of the tent and saw Meredy sitting by the fire. "Can't sleep?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah. Had a dream about my hometown."

"Oh. I had a bad dream about _her._"

"Her?" Meredy asked.

**Sorry for the short chapter this week! I'll get the next chapter up soon. Make sure to review plz! Ja ne~**


	3. Authors Note

HI everyone! Just to remind you guys that I updated chapter 2 a bit so if you already read chapter 2, I updated it after the fight so please check it out! But for those who already read after the fight in chapter 2, you don't need to worry. Chapter 3 is coming up so please wait and please make sure to review! Thanks again.


	4. Yukino

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy and please make sure to review!**

Aiden smiled remembering her. "You could say my adopted sister but she just called herself that. She was from the town I told you about before I joined. That event still haunts me, crushing me with guilt."

"It wasn't your fault Aiden. You weren't there to stop it."

Aiden's smile faded. "Well that was a lie. I was there. I was scared to do anything so I fled. But I came back after deciding to return and they were all dead. If only... If only I wasn't a coward I would've been able to save them..."

"Aiden... Aiden that's the past! This is why we created this guild!" Meredy said encouraging Aiden.

"That's right... Well thanks Meredy! I'm gonna sleep now. Thanks again Meredy."

"I might as well go to sleep too. Goodnight Aiden!"

***MORNING***

"Morning everybody!" Meredy said stretching.

"Morning." Jellal replied.

"Meredy do you want some eggs?" Ultear asked.

"Sure. Is Aiden still sleeping?"

"Yea he's in the tent snoring."

"Oh." Meredy said giggling.

"Morning guys." Aiden said yawning.

"Morning Aiden."

"Can we eat? I'm hungry..." Aiden said rubbing his stomach.

"Yea I finished the eggs and bacon." Ultear said.

"BACOOON?! I LOVE BACON!" Aiden yelled.

"CHILL AIDEN WE KNOW YOU DO!" Jellal shouted back. The four of them sat down and ate. As usual Aiden harassed the bacon and everyone was laughing. The laughter was disturbed with the bush rustling.

"There's something in the bush." Jellal said. A figure came out of the bush then fell to the ground.

"It's a girl!" Meredy exclaimed.

Aiden ran over to the girl,"Oi are you ok?"

"A-Aiden oni-chan..."

Aiden was wide-eyed in shock. "C-Claire... How... Why are you here?!"

"I came to find you... The other children survived like me..." Claire said passing out.

"Aiden who is that?" Meredy asked.

"She's that girl I was telling you last night."

"Really?"

"Yea. No mistaking it."

"But how did they survive?" asked Ultear.

"..."

"She's awake!" yelled Meredy.

"Claire how do you feel?" asked Aiden.

"Oni-chan..." Claire cried and hugged Aiden. "I finally found you..."

"Claire... Tell us what happened."

"Ok... When we were attacked by the Rune Knights, we were injured badly. It seems that they had a bit of mercy to the children. This woman helped us and she tended our injuries. Her name is Yukino. But one day she changed. Her warmth was now cold and bitter. She turned us into slaves. Two days ago I escaped somehow but I was attacked by the wizards she hired. I hid and they didn't find me and luckily I found you. We all miss you oni-san."

Aiden smiled. "You've gotten taller and more beautiful." Claire blushed.

"Aiden." Jellal said.

"Yea?"

"We should go help. This is why we created this guild."

"Yea!" Meredy said.

"I think so too." Ultear said.

"Thanks guys." Aiden said smiling. "Claire lead the way."

"Ok follow me." They walked and walked only stopping to eat. They made it to where the kids are being held in two days. "This is the place."

"How much wizards did she hire?" Jellal asked.

"Only 3 but they're strong."

"Well I'm strong too remember?" Aiden asked. Claire nodded. "My friends are strong as well!"

"So how are we gonna attack?" Aiden asked.

"We attack them head on. True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!" Jellal shouted.

"Wait Jellal! That attack might hit the children as well!" Meredy pointed out.

"Yea that's true. We can't risk it Jellal." Ultear said.

"Fine fine." Then they heard a big explosion followed by smoke.

_Aiden... _They all thought.

"SHOW YOURSELF YUKINO!" Aiden yelled. "Huh? My body... It won't move!"

"Jeez you sure are a loud one aren't you?"

"We should bite him to death boss!"

"No Kagetora. We should let Mistress decide what his fate shall be."

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!" Aiden asked.

"I'm Kagetora." A tall muscular guy said.

"I'm Shinryu." A long armed guy said.

"I'm Ryuuji. The boss." Dark aura was being emitted from Ryuuji.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"We're taking you to Mistress."

"Not so fast!" Claire shouted.

"Claire run away!"

"I won't leave you oni-chan!"

"It's the girl who escaped a few days ago!" Yelled Kagetora.

"Well we'll be taking both of you to mistress." Ryuuji stated.

"Dammit only if I could move my body..."

"It's Aiden and Claire!" Meredy whispered hidden in the bushes.

"We should follow them to find where Yukino is." Jellal said.

"Good idea." Ultear said. The trio followed them until they reached a big building.

"That must be where Yukino lives." They waited for Ryuuji and his group to enter the building. They quickly followed them. Ryuuji and the others enter a room and Jellal signals to stop.

"Mistress we have brought you gifts." They heard Ryuuji say.

"Hmm. I never expected to see you alive, Claire."

"Yukino-san! Please wake up! What happened to you?"

"Oh child what are you saying? I've never been more awake!"

"Cut the crap!" Aiden yelled. "Where are the other children?!"

"Oh they're in the fields working for me."

"You bastard!"

"That's not a way to talk to a lady mister."

"You're not a lady! You're a monster!"

"What the hell did you say to me?! Ryuuji put them both in the dungeon!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Hold it." Jellal said standing in the doorway. "You're not taking them anywhere."

"Come and take them then."

"Meteor!" Jellal yelled grabbing onto Ryuuji smashing him through the wall bringing Ryuuji outside.

"Ryuuji!" Kagetora yelled.

"You should be more worried about yourself!" An orb smashed into Kagetora's face knocking him down.

"That hurt." He said looking up at the time mage.

"Infinite Sphere." An orb hit Kagetora's stomach and before he knew it, numerous orbs pummeled him in every direction.

Shinryu was watching Kagetora getting hit but then he felt pain too. He looked on his wrist and saw pink wrapped around it. He felt pain coming from everywhere and couldn't figure out why.

"You are now linked with your friend Kagetora."

Shinryu looked behind him and saw a pink haired girl standing. "What have you done?" He asked in pain.

"Just as I said, you are experiencing the pain your friend Kagetora is in."

"I don't feel any pain." Shinryu said. Meredy felt that something was off. Then she noticed someone was behind her. Shinryu was behind her. "I don't know what pain is." Shinryu said. Shinryu attacked Meredy with his long arms. They were like a whip.

"Hey Miss." Kagetora said. "Can you stop now? It tickles."

"You're just bluffing." Ultear said. But she knew he wasn't. If he was, he was putting on the best poker face she has ever seen.

"Well looks like it's my turn to strike. Steel type!" Kagetora said turning his body into steel.

_Back at Aiden he was pursuing the fleeing Yukino._

"Come back!" Aiden yelled.

"In your dreams." She replied.

"Aura Dragon's: Roar!" He said singing her hair.

"My hair! You've done it now brat!" Yukino yelled. She changed. She was a young woman and then she was a giant ugly acid breathing snake.

"HO-LY-SHIT." Aiden said shocked. Yukino lunged at him. Aiden jumped in time but her tail hit him sending him crashing into the trees. "D-damn..." Aiden said lying on top of broken trees.

"Acid breath!" Yukino said as she spat acid at Aiden. Aiden had to react fast or nothing would be left of him. Aiden was jumping all over the place but was in great pain.

_How am I gonna beat her? _Aiden asked himself.

"Why won't you attack me boy?" Yukino asked. Aiden didn't say anything. He was only thinking that he was gonna die and he regretted not finding Aurora.

_Jellal and Ryuuji were exchanging attacks and it was all a blur to any spectators._

"Hey blue you're pretty good." Ryuuji said.

"Thanks but the name is not blue." Jellal replied. At the same time, Meredy and Ultear flew out of the building very badly injured.

"Heh weak." Kagetora said with a smirk.

"Too bad I couldn't play with her more." Shinryu said.

"Meredy! Ultear!" Jellal said running to them.

"Sorry Jellal..." Ultear said. Jellal was angry. He looked up at his opponents with his eyes filled with rage.

"True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!" Jellal yelled summoning a meteor crashing down on his opponents. The attack caused a huge explosion and the mansion was gone along with everyone else.

Aiden and Yukino heard the explosion far out into the distance. "Shit isn't that where Jellal and the others are?!" Aiden exclaimed.

"MY HOUSE!" Yukino screamed slithering to where her house was. Aiden quickly followed. When they reached to where the house used to be, Aiden fell on his knees. He was wide-eyed in horror and he hadn't noticed that he was crying.

_Jellal... Meredy... Ultear..._ Aiden said to himself. "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Aiden shouted. Yukino turned back to her human form also shocked.

"My beautiful house!" She shouted. Turning back to Aiden she turned into her snake form and attacked him. "Your friends ruined my house so you will pay!" She whipped her tail at Aiden but Aiden stopped her tail with his hands.

"You only care about your house huh... Well my friends were caught up in that explosion and now... AND NOW THEY'RE GONE!" Aiden shouted as his blue aura danced around him. Scales appeared all over Aiden. "Thanks for the meal." He said. Aiden ate the remaining bad aura around the area left by Ryuuji. He punched Yukino but kept pulling her tail back to keep punching her more. She was already unconscious from the first punch but he didn't care. He only wanted to beat the one who caused this. _If it wasn't for her, they wouldn't be gone!_ Aiden thought.

"Aiden oni-san stop!"

He heard a bunch of people say. He turned around and saw all the kids he spent time with 5 years ago.

"Everyone..." He said softly.

"Aiden oni-san look!"

He saw Jellal, Meredy and Ultear all unconscious.

"But how?!" He asked.

"They were all unconscious near the crater." Claire said. "Jellal-san took all the bad magicians out."

"Ouch I feel sore all over." Everyone looked in the direction of the voice.

"Yukino-san you're back to normal!" They all shouted running up to her crying and hugging her.

"Now, now." She said smiling. "I'm sorry for causing trouble. Thank you Aiden for waking me up."

"No problem." Aiden saw evil aura flow out of Yukino and ate it. _This must've been causing everything _he thought. He heard groans as he looked at his three guild mates.

"Bring them to the other mansion." Yukino said.

"Wait you had another one?! Why were you so mad that this one got blown up?" Aiden asked.

"This was my favorite one..." Yukino said. Aiden sighed. "Well sorry for the trouble Aiden now let's go tend to your friends injuries. And yours." A few days past as they stayed there to rest and heal. They left after they fully recovered.

"Thank you so much Yukino-san!" Meredy said.

"It's the least I can do for causing all this trouble."

"We'll be on our way." Jellal said.

"Meredy nee-san please take care of our Aiden." Claire whispered.

"H-huh what do you mean?" Meredy said blushing.

"You know what I mean!" Claire said smiling.

"OI MEREDY WE'RE GOING!" Aiden yelled.

"Coming!" Meredy yelled back. Crime Sorcière waved goodbye as they disappeared into the horizon.

**Well thanks for reading and please review! The next chapter won't take too long so look forward to it! Oh and I can't wait til the anime airs again! I'm so excited! See ya everyone!**


End file.
